Triple Tag
by LingXiaoyu615
Summary: Another tag tournament comes around and for teams of three, but what will happen when mass physical damage occurs in a match between two people who seem to be getting closer and closer by the second? Leo/Xiaoyu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yep, Leo and Xiaoyu. I just happen to like these two characters so I put them together. It's not like there's really a reason for many of the couples in Tekken anyway, and I've seen no one else who likes this couple put any stories up (not that I know that there are other people who like this couple) so I might as well be first.

Chapter 1

Leo:

I had absolutely no idea how to get out of there, but I had to find Kazuya. There were so many hallways, and I was rushing through them. Big mistake. I was coming upon a hallway that went off in both directions, and I crashed into a girl coming through there.

"I am so sorry," I explained as I helped her up. She wore an orange, Chinese-looking dress. Her dark brown hair was up in two high pigtails. Her hair bands and wristbands matched. They were orange and… kind of glowing.

"It's fine. Wait, I hear something. Get back!" she pushed me back into the hallway I came from and covered my mouth with her hand. We waited as some guys went past.

When they left, I asked, "Are we even supposed to be back here?"

"Well you're back here, why are you asking me? I'm not sure exactly anyway, so I've been hiding whenever someone in a suit comes by." She paused, and then asked in a nervous voice, "Hey, do you know where Jin is?"

"Who?"

"Jin Kazama. The current leader of this whole thing," she explained as if either she couldn't think of any other way to explain it, or she did, but didn't want to say it.

"Oh, back that way." I pointed back the way I came. "You know where Kazuya Mishima is?" She just pointed the way she came from. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Xiaoyu. Ling Xiaoyu. Yours?"

"Leo… I think Kazuya killed my mother. I have to go find out."

"I just hope that I can talk Jin out of plunging the world into chaos. He doesn't show up in school anymore. He's too busy running the Mishima Zaibatsu. But I've learned that a lot of people from this tournament go to my school."

"Well, I think the hall's clear. You can go now," I said, looking behind me.

"Thanks. Good luck!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"You, too," I said back before she ran down the hall. I looked around the corner and ran towards my target.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes! I am back with the second chapter! Sorry it took so long. I've had it written ever since I added the first chapter to this site, but I've been super lazy. Asuka and Lili are introduced as characters in this one.

Chapter 2

Xiaoyu:

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry!" I yelled in a panic as they finally caught up with me. It was the first day back at school, and apparently Lili and Asuka, who I knew from the tournament, went to the same school as I did. They were fighting in front of a limo, and in front of that was a tipped over bike and spilt food. I kinda pulled them apart and flung the limo out of the way while I was riding Panda. Of course, they started chasing me.

"We were in the middle of a fight!" Lili yelled, not once looking at me but giving Asuka the evil eye.

"Hey, hey, wait. I think I know you." Asuka said to me, looking confused.

"Yeah, I fought you in the tournament." I slid off Panda and walked toward them. "Might as well make some new friends early, am I right?" I held up my hands for hi-fives, but they just looked at each other angrily. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"You defeated me in the last two!" Lili yelled while poking Asuka in the chest. She also said it right as I finished, like she was trying to interrupt me in a way that wouldn't interrupt me at all.

"Not my fault you're weak!" Asuka dissed her back.

I noticed that it was almost time for school to start, and we could just make it if we left now, but they just kept screaming things at each other, and I couldn't really make anything out.

"HEY! I think we should get going." I jumped onto Panda and helped them both on.

While we were rushing there, Lili started to fall off.

"Aaah! Uh… Thanks…"

I turned around and saw that Asuka grabbed a hold of her before she fell. Maybe they wouldn't be so mad at each other now, and I could actually make a group of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am alive! Yeah, I've been super lazy again. This chapter and many to come will be in Xiaoyu's point of view, because I can't really think of how to do this in Leo's. But they will meet up again eventually; the first chapter wasn't for nothing.

Chapter 3

Xiaoyu:

"Guys! Guys!" I ran to Asuka and Lili, eager to tell them my news. We had become pretty good friends since the beginning of the year. I held up a piece of paper that I had printed off the internet.

"A King of Iron Fist Tournament for teams of three?" Asuka read off the paper.

"Yep! I was thinking about how we all needed the extra money, and…" I trailed off, waiting for someone to finish my sentence.

"You want us to join as a team of three?" Lili asked with a look on her face that said that she was happily considering it.

"That's perfect!" Asuka exclaimed, snatching the flyer right out of my hands. "But I've never fought on a team before… I've always been by myself."

"No problem," I said, reassuringly. "I've been in a tag tournament for two person teams before. How hard could three be?"

"Well, is there anything important that we should know about it?" Lili asked.

"Not really," I explained. "You just fight until you get tired, and then tag in one of your teammates. First team with all members knocked out loses. It's just like those wrestling tag teams, but better!"

"Easy enough. Sign us up!" Lili exclaimed as she punched her fist in the air.

"Well, we've got to train a bit. Learn when to switch," Asuka explained. She suddenly perked up as she said, "Maybe we can find some idiots to practice on!"

"Good thinking!" Lili said as she gave Asuka a hi-five (It's so amazing how much has changed since the first day of school).

I looked back at the flyer before saying, "The tournament's in a month. We should practice as much as we can."

"As well as find new idiots to practice on each day," Lili said. Asuka and I just looked at her, confused. "Well, unless they're actually idiots, I don't think they would want to be beat up day after day."

"Good point," Asuka and I both said in unison.


End file.
